Shimon Peres/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Shimon Peres.jpg| File - In this Jan 27, 2010 file picture, then President of Israel Shimon Peres, right, hugs former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, during the Walther Rathenau Prize award ceremony in Berlin, Germany. Former German President Richard von Weizsaecker, who urged his country to confront its dark past, promoted reconciliation and denounced far-right violence during a 10-year tenure spanning the reunification of west and east, has died. He was 94. The German president’s office announced the death of Weizsaecker, who was president from 1984 to 1994, on Saturday Jan. 31, 2015. (AP Photo/Jens Meyer) Horst Köhler - Shimon Peres.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) und Shimon Peres, Präsident Israels, legen Kränze nieder an der Gedenkstätte am Gleis 17 in Berlin-Grunewald. Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres meets with German counterpart Joachim Gauck in Jerusalem on Tuesday (photo credit: Mark Neuman/GPO) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shimon Peres.jpg| Steinmeier and Peres. Photo: Canadian Friends of Hebrew University Shimon Peres - Willy Brandt.jpg| Shimon Peres and Willy Brandt planting, 1985; photographer: , Scoop 80 Helmut Kohl - Shimon Peres.jpg| 1984: Besuch beim deutschen Bundeskanzler Helmut Kohl im Jänner. Wiener Zeitung Angela Merkel - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards German Chancellor Angela Merkel the Presidential Medal of Distinction for her commitment to German-Israeli friendship, at the President's Residence in Jerusalem, 25 February 2014. (Yonatan Sindel/Flash90) Francia * Ver Charles de Gaulle - Sin imagen.jpg| En el resto del mundo fue el negociador de labia florida que logró que Charles de Gaulle le vendiera a Israel (en 1959) su primer reactor nuclear Shimon Peres - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Shimon Peres sur Orange Vidéos. INA François Mitterrand - Shimon Peres.jpg| LANDES. François Mitterrand reçoit Shimon Peres (Ministre des affaires étrangères israélien), à Latche, le 3 septembre 1993. JEAN-LOUIS DUZERT Jacques Chirac - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former French president Jacques Chirac (right) welcomes Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on April 18, 2005 ©Patrick Kovarik (AFP/File) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shimon Peres.jpg| All smiles. Peres and Sarkozy (Photo: Reuters) François Hollande - Shimon Peres.jpg| French President Francois Hollande, right, welcomes Israeli President Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on March 8. (photo credit: Moshe Milner/ GPO/Flash90) Emmanuel Macron - Shimon Peres.jpg| Rencontre avec Shimon Peres. Moment de sagesse. @Emmanuel Macron on Twitter Países Bajos * Ver Shimon Peres - Willem-Alexander.jpg| President Peres reviews honor guard with Dutch King. GPO/Amos Ben Gershom Shimon Peres - Wim Kok.jpg| Reactie Wim Kok bij overlijden Shimon Peres. Foto ANP Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch prime minister Jan Peter Balkenende (L) shakes hands with Israeli Labour Party leader Shimon Peres prior to a meeting in The Hague, 15 April 2004. Getty Mark Rutte - Shimon Peres.jpg| Minister-president Rutte ontvangt president Peres van Israël op het Catshuis. De president brengt van 29 september tot en met 2 oktober 2013 een officieel bezoek aan Nederland. Het bezoek bevestigt de goede betrekkingen tussen Nederland en Israël. Photo: Minister-president Rutte Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Shimon Peres.jpg| POPE JOHN PAUL II EXAMINING A BOOK TO BE PRESENTED IN THE VATICAN TO P.M. SHIMON PERES. BESIDE HIM ARE HIS MEDIA ADVISER URI SAVIR AND OFFICE DIR.-GEN. AVRAHAM TAMIR. 19/02/1985 Benedicto XVI - Shimon Peres.jpg| Benedicto XVI y Shimon Peres (© Associated Press/La Presse) Francisco - Shimon Peres.jpg| In this photo provided by the Vatican newspaper L'Osservatore Romano, Pope Francis meets with former Israeli President Shimon Peres, right, on the occasion of their private meeting at the Vatican, Thursday, Sept. 4, 2014. Nobel Peace Prize laureate Peres ended his term as president of Israel on July 24, 2014, handing the presidency over to Reuven Rivlin. (AP Photo/L'Osservatore Romano, ho) (The Associated Press) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel’s President Shimon Peres, left shakes hands with Spanish King Juan Carlos during the inauguration of the Casa Sefarad-Israel cultural centre in Madrid Tuesday Feb. 22, 2011. Peres in on an official visit to Spain. (AP Photo/Sergio Perez, Pool) Felipe González - Shimon Peres.jpg| Simón Peres y Felipe González se saludan en el FIL. Efe José María Aznar - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, un legado de liderazgo, fuertes convicciones y defensa de la paz. Foto: jmaznar.es José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Shimon Peres.jpg| צילום: עמוס בן גרשום לע"מ פרס עם ראש ממשלת ספרד. הבקשות לא עזרו Mariano Rajoy - Shimon Peres.jpg| Mariano Rajoy con Shimon Peres. PP Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Simon Peres almorzará hoy con el presidente de la República, Sandro Pertini. Roma 20 FEB 1985 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres nel 2000 a Roma: incontra al Quirinale l’allora presidente della Repubblica Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (Ansa) Giorgio Napolitano - Shimon Peres.jpg| L-R: Shimon Peres, Giorgio Napolitano, PresidFlash90 Giulio Andreotti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Andreotti riceve Shimon Peres. Archivio Cicconi Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'alema (R) meets Israel's President Shimon Peres before Romano Prodi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres: il militare visionario sognava la pace con la Palestina. Foto: romanoprodi.it Shimon Peres - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Israeli Foreign Minister in Italy for talks with Berlusconi. AP Archive Mario Monti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Il presidente israeliano Shimon Peres e il Presidente del Consiglio Mario Monti (Newpress) Enrico Letta - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres con Enrico Letta. Mosaico Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Shimon Peres - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of Israel Shimon Peres and President Halonen. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Paavo Lipponen - Shimon Peres.jpg| Paavo Lipponen e Shimon Peres. formiche.net Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Shimon Peres.jpg| The-then president Shimon Peres receives the honorary order of St Michael and St George from Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, in Buckingham Palace, London, UK, November 20, 2008. (Buckingham Palace Official Photographers/Flash 90) Margaret Thatcher - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres with Margaret Thatcher (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| JOHN MAJOR & SHIMON PERES PM'S OF BRITAIN & ISRAEL 23 March 1995 Shimon Peres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair greeted then Israeli Foreign Affairs Minister Shimon Peres in 2003. Credit: PA Gordon Brown - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres in talks with Gordon Brown at 10 Downing Street. PA David Cameron - Shimon Peres.jpg| David Cameron with Shimon Peres (Flash90) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| In November 1989, Polish born Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres visited Poland to pave the way to establish diplomatic relations between both nations. During his visit, he met with Polish President Wojciech Jaruzelski and Prime Minister Tadeusz Mazowiecki. UPI Nov. 27, 1989 Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Como prevé el protocolo parlamentario israelí, el discurso de Walesa fue respondido por tres diputados: el presidente parlamentarlo; el primer ministro, Isaac Shamir, y el líder laborista, Simón Peres. Los tres nacieron en Polonia. El País. 21 MAY 1991 Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Nobel peace laureate Shimon Peres, right, speaks with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski, May 30, 2000 in Tel-Aviv, Israel. Peres is considered to be the leading candidate for the Israeli presidency when current President Ezer Weizman resigns in July following an attorney general report that Weizman was improperly accepting gifts while in public office. Getty Lech Kaczyński - Shimon Peres.jpg| Izrael, Udział Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego w Konferencji Międzynarodowej „Patrząc w przyszłość”. Shimon Peres. Archiwum Kancelarii Prezydenta RP Grzegorz Schetyna - Shimon Peres.jpg| During a visit to Israel this week, Poland’s Minister of Foreign Affairs, Grzegorz Schetyna, met with former Israeli president Shimon Peres at the Peres Center for Peace in Tel Aviv. israelmfa.tumblr.com Bronisław Komorowski - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski i prezydent Izraela Szimon Peres. Fot. PAP/J. Turczyk Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this March 13, 1996 file photo, Russian President Boris Yeltsin waves as he and (from left to right) Jordan's King Hussein, Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres, U.S. President Bill Clinton, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak and far right, PLO Leader Yasser Arafat make their way up to pose for the group photo at the end of their one-day Summit for Peacemakers in Sharm el Sheikh, Egypt. (AP Photo/Jerome Delay, File) Dmitry Medvedev - Shimon Peres.jpg| With President of Israel Shimon Peres. Photo: Kremlin Shimon Peres - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian president Vladimir Putin and President Shimon Peres. (photo credit: Avi Ohayon/GPO/FLASH90) Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Shimon Peres.jpg| Leonid Kuchma, Olena Pinchuk, Shimon Peres and Tony Blair. Photo: Yalta European Strategy Shimon Peres - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko on Wednesday presented President Shimon Peres with a box containing scores of declassified documents pertaining to the Jewish underground's activities in Ukraine from the 1920s until the end of World War II. (Photo by: AP) URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Shimon Peres.jpg| Left to right: Shimon Peres and Mikhail Gorbachev, Israel, June 13-18, 1992. Photo: The Gorbachev Foundation Fuentes Categoría:Shimon Peres